


Visiting

by Anonymous



Series: Not So Estranged Anymore [1]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: au where Yancy has an estranged husband and "Your Name" inspired him to reach out to him.





	Visiting

It was weird to see him again and not just because it was through glass divider.

Yancy hadn't even tried to contact ______ since he went to prison.

Until a week ago, that is. ______ received a typed letter, asking him to come visit. If it wasn't so clearly written in Yancy's voice, he wouldn't have even believed it was from him.

Or maybe he would've.

Maybe he was just that desperate to see his husband again.

"Uh, hey." Yancy voice was a little awkward through the phone.

"Hey."

The uneasy quietness between them returned, although ______ didn't really seem to notice. He just couldn't stop staring at his husband, like if he looked away for even a second he'd just disappear.

Yancy was uncomfortable. Part of him didn't really think his partner would show up, and the other part hoped he wouldn't out of fear he'd be pissed at him. But now, sitting there while ______ looks over every detail of his face, it's obvious ______ isn't angry. Just sad.

"So, how's you been?"

Slowly ______'s eyes drift up to his, "Been alright. How's prison been treatin' ya?"

"It's been pretty good. But, uh, I was thinking, maybe," he hesitated for a moment, "uh, maybe I could give parole a shot."

"Seriously?" A soft hopefully smile spread across ______'s face.

Yancy hadn't been the best spouse, but he still loved his husband. He didn't marry the man for nothing. And seeing him, seeing him smile, it really made him want to try. It made him want parole. It made him want to get out of the "luxury" of prison.

"Yeah."

So he could see that smile a little more.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this boy so much but all I had was this half-baked idea. I can't think of anything else for this precious boy.
> 
> :(


End file.
